Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is physically the weakest but the most intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork, Season 5 and the movie), purple shorts, long red thigh-high socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be blue-green on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. His tongue is a mint-green color. Two frames in "Fool on the Ed" reveals Edd's eye color to be a light green in the first instance and a very light gold color in the second instance. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's Brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell," "Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed", suggesting he has somewhat of a superiority complex. Family At first sight, it looks like Edd has a very distant relationship with his parents as sticky notes are the only means of communication in his home. Yet in "Momma's Little Ed," Edd claims that his parents always massage his feet with oil before going to bed, among other nice things mentioned in other episodes. Even so, Edd's parents are the only parents in the series shown to communicate with their child on a daily basis, since adults usually never make an appearance or speak in the show. Even though his parents are hardly ever home, Edd is very loyal to them. It has been stated on more than one occasion that Edd is an only child, and the only one of the Eds to be one. Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in "Every Which Way But Ed," wearing a red/orange shirt, purple overalls, and a slightly oversized black ski hat. He also has two big front teeth and is smart and polite like his older self. In the same episode, it is revealed that Edd moved into Peach Creek as a toddler and met Ed and Eddy when they tried to scam him. Old Edd Old Edd was first seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It." He wears a normal red shirt, pulled up purple pants with a belt, and is still in possession of the same black hat. His skin has also turned pasty and floppy. His old age seems to have made him a little more scatterbrained, as he often talks about things that have little or no relevance to the current situation, once ruminating on his cat when the subject at hand was a dusty desk. In a deleted scene, it was shown that he is married to an obese Marie Kanker. Edd in FusionFall Edd makes no appearance in the future world, but in the past world he is one of the optional guides. He set up the plan to make a cardboard fortress around the Cul-de-Sac to protect it from the monsters outside. Edd's quests in the game are creating a weapon of the "Thingamajig" and locating Ed's whereabouts. His main goal is locating and destroying a cursed piece of candy. Edd is located in Peach Creek Commons. Alter Egos *88 Fingers Eddward *Walter Sobchak *The Masked Mumbler *One of The Cents *Buzzy Double Bee *Mr. Calculator Pants Quotes *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." "Read All About Ed" ---- *'Edd': "Well, well, well, it seems one can't attend to their functions without being replaced by SOME RAGTAG HAND PUPPET!" "Here's Mud in Your Ed" ---- *'Edd': Eddy hammering a tree "Eddy, stop! Trees have feelings! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Virt-Ed-Go" ---- *'Edd': the El Mongo Stink Bomb explosion "I CAN'T BREATHE!" "Fool on the Ed" ---- *'Edd': Sarah goes to take her rage out on the Eds for not leaving "Eddy, need I remind you of Sarah's instability and lack of rational thought?" "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" ---- *'Edd': face with hat "I can't bear to look, has Rolf-" hat from face and sees Ed standing in front of him with a portion of the support beam still tied to him "IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE HOUSE!?" Ed: "What's a support beam?" Edd: "This has been quite a day." house collapses "Rent-a-Ed" ---- *'Edd': "A pebble?! Ed's bad mood was all because he had a pebble in his shoe?!" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Edd': when Eddy thinks Nazz is calling him on the phone "And I'm Theodor Geisel." "Sorry, Wrong Ed" ---- *'Edd': really angry "Telephones aren't CURSED, Eddy! THEY'RE PLASTIC! Calm down, Double D. Think ocean waves, sea mammals, arias..." Ed: "Was that your dark side, Double D?" "Sorry, Wrong Ed" ---- *'Ed': "Double D, can I have your hat?" Edd: sarcastic Oh sure! Why not?! Why would I need a hat when school is now totally out of the question?!" "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" ---- *'Edd': the map to Spook-E-Ville "Well, I can see atrocious penmanship runs in the family." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw ---- *'Edd': "Time's a-wastin! I've always wanted to say that." "The Luck of the Ed" ---- *'Edd': "I'm surrounded by idiots." "Dim Lit Ed" Trivia *Edd is the first character to appear in the series. *In the first episode, Edd's name is written "Edward." *Edd is the only Ed to be an only child, which he is proud of in "Rambling Ed," but curses and regrets it in "The Day the Ed Stood Still." *Edd's eye color is known to be a blue-green as seen at the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Edd has many pets, most of which are insects of some kind. *Edd has a cactus named "Jim" and a small potted shrub named "Al." *Edd was still being called "Edd" in some of the first episodes, like "The Ed-Touchables" and "Nagged to Ed." However, there are other rare instances, typically when referred to collectively with his friends (i.e. "Ed, Edd, n Eddy"), such as "To Sir with Ed," "Ready, Set... Ed!" "Floss Your Ed," "Once Upon an Ed," "See No Ed," "One Size Fits Ed," "Postcards from the Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *At least Sarah, Marie and May have been shown to like Edd, with May being the only girl who hasn't been hinted to like him outside of a single instance (when under the spell of a pair of Cupids). Also, Nazz chose to dance with him in "May I have this Ed?" Hugged & kissed him on the cheek in "The Day the Ed Stood Still," trick-or-treated with him in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw and even was nice enough to let him use her shower in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." **It may be likely that Edd still has a crush on May, as when he sees May's love letter at the end of the movie, he grins and stuffs it back in his hat. *Edd has a very active social life at school as he is a journalist for the Peach Creek Junior High Tattler, the president of the Happy Cluckers club and, at one point, the president of the Safety Club. *Edd mentions in "A Fistful of Ed" that he is a pacifist. *While Edd is shown to be nice, kind, and friendly, he can become extremely angry and/or crazy if any of the following happen to him: **When he has not had a shower in a while and embraced being filthy for too long, then he'll go into a nervous breakdown and enjoy being covered in garbage while waiting for a shower to come (as shown in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness"). **When someone is destroying a book (although it could be just a dictionary) (as shown in "All Eds Are Off"). **When someone tries to see what's under his hat, which causes him to pull out a ruler and smack the intruder's hand (as shown in "Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed"). **When his hat is stolen and used as a threat (as shown in "The Luck of the Ed"). **When people start breaking the rules to no end (as shown in "Stop, Look and Ed"). **If someone insults or mocks Eddy for too long (though it could be anyone else who he as good relation with or anyone in general) (as shown in "X Marks the Ed"). **When people mess up his room to no end (also shown in "Stop, Look and Ed"). **When somebody unintentionally lets the ants in his ant farm free (also shown in "Stop, Look and Ed"). **When he is the victim of a cruel prank (as shown in "A Case of Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show). *As revealed in "High Heeled Ed," Edd isn't sure if mothers are girls, although he did say "technically." **He could, however, just thought it difficult to explain why they are and the process of a girl becoming a woman/mother. *In "No Speak Da Ed," it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta. *In "Avast Ye Eds," Edd was first shown playing a pedal steel guitar. Even though he dislikes the instrument, he is shown to be highly skilled at playing it, to the point he is able to play with his feet or while reading a book. He was also seen playing again in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" "Rambling Ed," and "Little Ed Blue." *The nickname "88 Fingers Eddward" is a reference to either the Chicago punk band 88 Fingers Louie or The Flinstones gangster "88 Fingers Louie" who sells pianos. *Other than the Kankers and Rolf, Edd is the only character who is known not to have been born in Peach Creek. However, it is mentioned Kevin might not be either, because he acts like he's not used to suburbs. *Edd's middle name is "Marion," as revealed in "Your Ed Here." *In the Polish dub of the show, Edd is called "Chudy Edd" ("Slim Edd"). This is because Polish dub directors thought that the direct translation of "Double D," "Podwójny D," would be too long. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It," Edd mentions in his old age that he has a pet cat named Niels Bohr. *Little is known for certain about what is under Edd's hat. The best known clue is that Edd is so desperate to keep it a secret that Eddy was able to blackmail Edd into helping him get revenge on Kevin in "From Here to Ed" by threatening to tell the cul-de-sac kids (and possibly the viewers) what was under Edd's hat. **The "blonde hair" theory for Edd comes from a misread interview once present on the now-offline AKA Cartoon website where a staff member was asked for his opinion. **The "cornrow" theory for Edd comes from a Cartoon Network game called "Lunchroom Rumble," but the game is not considered canon, as it was not made by A.K.A. Cartoon. **Samuel Vincent, Edd's voice actor, has suggested in a tongue-in-cheek manner that a conjoined twin may be underneath Edd's hat. **Ed, Eddy and Sarah are the only characters to have ever seen what is under Edd's hat. **In Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd's hat comes off for a short while, exposing the top of his head (but not to the viewers) for the second time in the series. Based on what Eddy and Ed speak about, especially Ed saying "Does it hurt, Double D?" it is possible that he has a scar or odd tissue beneath his hat, or some highly unusual hairstyle. However, it's possible that Ed and Eddy could've been joking about what they were seeing. *Lee is the only girl in the series to not harbor romantic feelings or at least temporarily demonstrate romantic activity toward Edd, even though she, along with her sisters, has kissed him. *According to a special feature on the Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD, Plank describes Edd as a "ladies' man." *Danny Antonucci has said that Edd is mostly based on his youth. During his youth, he apparently loved to be organized, neurotic, and analytical. He also mentioned that Edd's parents' sticky note practice is based on his actual parents. *Multiple references in the show about the "dodgeball incident" indicate that Edd seems to have been scarred psychologically—and perhaps physically—by a mysterious incident involving dodgeball, though he seems good at dodging objects, as shown in "Virt-Ed-Go." *He and Kevin (not including Eddy's Brother) are the only characters that are seen wearing their hats mostly throughout the series. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd mentions it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment. In several previous instances, he is shown sleeping in foreign environments just fine. It is possible that his behavior changed over time. *Edd has the ability to play a number of instruments. These are the pedal steel guitar (in "Avast Ye Eds"), bongos (in "Boys Will Be Eds"), and a xylophone (in "Smile for the Ed"). Gallery edd 3.png| Edd and his clipboard. Double D.png| Excited Edd. Edd edd 174x52.png| A portrait of Edd. Young Edd.png|Young Edd. Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h21m05s853.png|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. Vlcsnap-2016-07-15-09h49m29s613.png|Edd as Mr. Calculator Pants. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h45m45s230.png|"I"M THE BUBONIC PLAGUE! Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-22h56m27s521.png|88 Fingers Eddward. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h21m03s238.png|Edd and Jim the cactus. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h30m07s25.png|Edd in the eyes of Eddy. Vlcsnap-2016-05-27-13h49m53s735.png|The replacement Edd. Vlcsnap-2015-05-09-20h27m42s927.png|Edd's job as a nurse. Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h30m20s189.png|Edd doing an impression of Ed. Vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h55m08s904.png|"This butt's been used!" Vlcsnap-2016-03-07-20h11m08s162.png|"Telephone's aren't CURSED EDDY, THEY'RE PLASTIC!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-17-09h58m12s685.png|"Groan." Nano09.png|The Edd nano from FusionFall. Fusion_Edd.png|Fusion Edd from FusionFall. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-13h32m13s975.png|Edd in the bathroom. Double D.JPG|Full bodyshot of Edd. Picture 10.png|Edd's scared. DoubleDPajamas.jpg|Edd in his pajamas. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h26m03s106.png|Edd in Ed's Dream World. ededdeddy.jpg|Edd as he appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Creepy Smiling Edd PNG.png|Creepy grinning Edd. Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-08h26m31s418.png|Slept in?! Funny Flying Edd.png|Jump 'n' swim Edd. Freakin' Dirty Edd.png|Edd's reaction when he is about to get scrubbed by Ed and Eddy. Edd Sleeping Wearing a Ski Hat.png|Edd wearing his ski hat when sleeping. Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-10h23m06s133.png|"ARE WE JUST ABOUT DONE?" IMG 0385.PNG|Surely he can take notes with a highlighter pen... Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h30m51s787.png|Edd as Ed. Edd hat.jpg|The only known image of Edd without his hat. edd :I.jpg|Edd's bit in the CN 20th Anniversary wallpaper. Chudy Ed zdechł.png|Unconscious Double D. Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h36m33s482.png|"Oh, let ME solve our problems." Edd sees you.png|O_O Vlcsnap-2017-03-14-22h05m03s750.png|Double D making "spirit sounds" with the help of his pedal steel guitar. Edd football uniform.jpg|Edd in his football uniform. Various-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-15221978-1142-834.jpg|Edd with an encyclopedia. Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-08h55m35s579.png|Ooh, that BURNS! Sextant.jpg|Edd with a sextant. Double Z.PNG|Double Z. Operator Edd.png|Edd abhors the spotlight. Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-11h48m33s339.png|Double D wearing the gas mask. Edd ribbons.jpeg|Edd at Nazz's Gymnastics Championship. bandicam 2016-05-28 17-37-13-525.jpg|A single frame in Fool on the Ed reveals Double D's eye color to be a very light brown. 3231945-edd+5.jpg|Puppy-dog eyes. Vlcsnap-2016-10-01-11h40m25s241.png|"I've got a cactus!" Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-21h27m19s778.png|"Why, just the thought of implementing a democratic system within the confines of suburban living is–BLAAAH!" Vlcsnap-2014-01-07-10h35m39s48.png|"Clean and press?" Production Images Edd model.jpg|Concept art of Edd. Doubledreactions.jpg|Concept art of Edd's faces. Eddconcepartdoc.jpg|Edd posed from behind, facing the camera, and from the side. Double D in a dress costume.jpg|Stock art of Edd in a dress for "Sir Ed-a-Lot." Size Relations to the Eds.jpg|Size relations to the Eds. Dirty_Edd_BPS.jpg|A dirty Edd in the movie. Scream_Edd.jpg|Edd is screaming. Edd Wearing Mask and Gloves.jpg|"Dusty, dusty, dusty..." Edd_Wet_with_Cat-tail.jpg|Edd tying a cat-tail around his waist. Edd_Wet_and_Dripping.jpg|"A malodorous marsh is not a place to play, gentlemen!" Edd Panicked Freak Out.jpg|Edd panicking in the quicksand. Edd Covered in Goo, Clasp Hands.jpg|"Where are you? Eddy! Ed! Oh don't you give up on me! Answer me! Please?" Books or Tie - Edd.jpg|Edd's school attire. Gym - Edd.jpg|Edd's gym attire. Arrow Struck - Edd.jpg|Edd got struck by an arrow from a cupid. Lab Edd.jpg|Edd in his lab outfit. Calculator Costume.jpg|Edd in his calculator costume. Old Edd Front and Back.jpg|Old Edd. Skin Wrap - Old Edd.jpg|"We look like turkeys!" Edd as Mermaid.jpg|Mermaid Edd. Face Reflection - Edd.jpg|Edd's reflection on a coin. Nurse Edd.jpg|Nurse Edd. Grab_Edd-Eddy.jpg|Edd when Eddy grabs him by his neck. Henchman-Edd.jpg|Edd as The Cents. Safari Edd-Rimlit.jpg|Edd in his safari outfit. Edd Pull - Ed.jpg|Edd being pulled after being stuck in a tree. Space Costume Edd.jpg|Space Cadet Edd. Edd Tied with Baggy Eyes.jpg|Tired Edd being tied onto a shovel. Beaten-Edd.jpg|Beaten Edd in the end of "Cool Hand Ed". Cavewoman - Edd.jpg|Edd as a cavewoman. Toast Eyes - Edd.jpg|Fresh toast coming from Edd's eyes! Birthday Turkey - Edd.jpg|Thanksgiving didn't go so well at Edd's house. Fake Beard - Edd.jpg Balls in Shorts -Edd.jpg See also *Edd's House *Edd's Dream World *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *The Eds *Ed *Eddy Category:The Eds